Is it love?
by DaySleeperNightDreamer
Summary: One-shot,What do you do when two guys wont let you ramen? or fight over every single thing? go to a womenly advice GaaxNaruxSasu but in the end who wins? Suprise guest.


**I was inspired to make this and i think its good well lets see how it comes along**

**had this idea for a very long time but i guess i should do it before a forget it again. lol**

**Review!**

Gaara.

Gaara of the sand

One-tailed demon host

Sabaku no gaara

Sasuke was staring hard at Gaara from the other side of Naruto as Naruto was gluttony eating ten to twelve bowls of ramen,Naruto got sauce on his face from slurpin noodles and Gaara notices this and took out a napkin from the napkin holder and whiped his mouth , Naruto stopped eating and blink and looked at Gaara innocently ''Thanks Gaara!'' Gaara nodded.

Sasuke felt a cold shiver go up his spine and sweat dropped squinting his eyes at Gaara'That bastard who the hell he thinks he is touching my Naruto' Sasuke was floating with jelousy,Naruto saw a dark aura around Sasuke and sweatdropped''Sasuke are yo-you ok?'' Sasuke nodded slowly .

With in seconds he was back to normal

Naruto did a awkword laugh and went back to scooted Naruto closer and smirked'What you gonna do now Gaara'

Gaara noticed this and squinted at Sasuke'So..thats what you wanna do hu?' He grabbed Naruto's chair and pulled him back over.

Sasuke stood up and Gaara done so to,They both had a sneeky star in there eyes''Whats up Gaara'' Sasuke pulled Naruto chair back over to him,Gaara spoke with his voice still demonic like''I was just about to ask you the same thing'' He yanked Naruto back near him.

They began yank Naruto's chair back and forth,Naruto was trying to reach his bowl to eat then he'll get yanked away again he was just about to give up he sighed and looked down ,Naruto raised his hands up abit definsivly and laugh nervously''Heyy guys um iam getting kinda full..''

Gaara and Naruto gave him a glare and a dark aura surrounded them Gaara spoke first''Are you sure..''Sasuke spoke again''Dont waste your food.''

Naruto nodded''Alrighty th-''

''If he's full dont force him to eat.''

''Dont speak if not spoken to''

''Iam about to show you how a rebel does thing''

''Really? and look who's the badest in konoha''

''Intill i came''

Naruto looked back and forth at the insults and the comebacks it seemed as if it would never end,Naruto sighed and noticed his ramen was cold and frowned''Iama go..''

Gaara and Sasuke both answered the same time''I'll come too!''

Sasuke glared''I dont think he invited you!''

Gaara rolled his eyes crossing his arms''I dont think he invited you eather''

Naruto grabbed them both my the arms smiling pulling them from the ramen table after paying''You both can come'' Gaara and Sasuke blushed looking at him in shock and they felt softer as they saw him smile''Alright'' perfect harmony.

Hours later

''Hmm what you guys wanna do?'' Naruto had his arms fold behind his head and he thought about what the all should do'training was a no no.

_flashback_

_Gaara and Sasuke were have beatin dead,Sasuke and Gaara nearly destroyed have the forest with there fighting,Naruto didnt even know if you would call it training anymore it was like..like war._

_Gaara grabbed Sasuke by the head and dragged him across the ground and slamed him into a tree lazly,Sasuke took the hit and grabbed Gaara by the arm flipping him in the sky giving him several kicks to the stumach two have three blocked by the sand he posseses''Bastard! why are you look at Naruto''Gaara was gazing at Naruto a few times._

_Gaara smirked''Why are you looking at Naruto''Sasuke used chidori and Gaara was about to fall a sleep to bring out his demon intill._

_Naruto yelled''OK OK TIE OH MY GOD TIE'' Sasuke and Gaara looked at Naruto and Glared each other''This isnt over''_

_''Far from it prick''_

_''Bastard''_

_''Naruto stalker''_

_''Naruto rapist''_

_''You didnt go there''_

_''Oh i did ''_

_''Your worst then Sakura you fan-fag''_

_''You did not just compare me to Sakura''_

_''No I didnt I compared you WORST then Sakura''_

_''BRING IT ON''_

_Naruto sighed slapping his forhead''No lets bring it off!''_

_Flashback over_

Naruto thought deeply again'Training was the worst idea ever..,Ramen wasnt good eather,Manga book shopping was horrible'

_Flashback_

_Gaara was walking around finding a Gakuen Alice book for Naruto volume 10 just like he wanted'Aha here it is' right when he touched it Sasuke touched the other glared having a anger mark on the top of his head''Let go prick''_

_Sasuke saw Gaara with his hand on the book''I found it first.''_

_Gaara and Sasuke dropped the book on the ground in between them''Naruto wants the book''_

_''Yes''_

_Gaara picked the book up ''Then...i guess we should give it to him''Sasuke squinted''Indeed'' Gaara nodded''I'll go ahead'' Sasuke scratched his arm ''Alright''_

_1..2..3_

_''Wait a minute!!''_

_Gaara took off in a sprint running down the aisle filled with books and turned into another aisle,Sasuke jumped over the book case''Give it back!''_

_Sasuke landed on Gaara and took the book from his hands''I'll take that'' Sasuke was just about to run into Gaara grabbed his foot making him trip landing face first and threw him back into a book shelf and grabbed the book laying on the ground._

_Five minutes_

_Naruto found the book on the shelf''Oh wow! this must be the last one on the shelf ''Naruto was reading the back as the bookstore was being destroyed''Now to find Gaara and Sasu- WHAT THE HELL'' Naruto looked around and books were all over the floor and shelves knocked over._

_Naruto stepped over everything and bought the book._

_Hours later._

_Gaara shirt was ripped up more then before and Sasuke brusied and footprints and dirt all over his shirt._

_''HERE'' They were both holding a torn up book of the book Naruto had nice and clean in two bags._

_Naruto was scared to tell them he bought the book again so he bought it again..''thank you,you guys''_

_Gaara squinted and saw another bag Naruto was holding''Whats that?''_

_Naruto looked down and laughed hiding the bag''Oh haha this? this is..um Kamachima karin oh you know how i like my girl books''Naruto laughed scratching his head._

_Flash back end_

Naruto sighed and looked back at them fighting again''why are they acting this way''

Sakura and Ino appered behind and tree with stars in there eyes and face kinda cat like''Ooh we know why''Naruto blinked and nearly screamed ''Really what?''

Sakura looked around and nodded ''Come come'' Ino waved her paw calling him over.

Naruto went over to them and they were back to pushed Naruto down on the ground''Sit sit''Ino nodded''Yes''

Naruto sat on the log freaked out alittle''So..why they acting like this'',Sakura smirked''You really dont know?'' Ino leaned against Sakura''I dont know if we should tell you'' Sakura then blinked looking at the sky''It wouldnt benfit us.'' Ino then looked at Sakura and Sakura looked at Ino''but..we are Sasuke's fan girls''

Naruto was getting scared of this twin movement they were doing.''um..if you dont wanna tell us you dont have-'' Cut off Sakura smiled''Who said we didnt'' Ino finished her sentence''Were just thinking on the outcome''

Sakura and Ino leaned down and whispered''There gay.''Naruto blinked Naive as ever''So..?'' Sakura laughed''They want a partner''Naruto was looking confused as ever,Ino slapped her forhead''And it so happens theyve takin a liking to you''

Naruto cought on''WHAT?'' Sakura smiled''We are Sasuke fan girls so heres a hint'' Ino finished it off again''To make it easyer for you''Sakura talked again brushing her long hair out of the way''Sasuke loves a challenge''

Naruto might be naive..but he figured that out instantly..Gaara liked him first,Sasuke found out..and..Naruto stuck his tounge out scratching his head''And that means?''

Sakura and Ino twitched and punched Naruto to the ground''USE YOUR HEAD''Sakura spoke first''Sasuke likes you as a brother but'' ''He thinks he likes you more because Gaara likes you more'' Naruto blinked and squinted''How can i trust you two you both like Sasuke..for all i know Sasuke could be the real and Gaara could be the fake.''

Sakura and Ino smiled''Thats for you to decided.''

And with that they left.

Naruto sat there thinking and blushed'Am i even gay? why do i care who likes me Sasuke is like a brother..and Gaara..what is Gaara.'

Naruto saw a shadow and jumped up it was..it was..Itachi.''Dont you dare fall for my brother'' Naruto blinked and waved his has franickly in defesne''No no you got it wrong iam just confused..''

Itachi looked deep at Naruto''Gaara loves you,Sasuke is leaving today''

Naruto harden''Wha-what?''

Itachi looked at the sky''Iam keeping my promise..'' Naruto saw the softness in Itachi's eyes that he hasnt seen before.

Itachi looked at Naruto''Bring my Sasuke.''

Naruto went off to find Sasuke and Gaara.

Naruto saw Sasuke and pulled him close wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck''Mmm i found out why your so nice'' Sasuke blushed and blinked''Wha-what?''

Gaara turned to stone mouth open and eyes empty.

Naruto whispered to Sasuke''Follow me'' Sasuke was nervous but saw Gaara's reaction and sucked it up''Alright.''

Gaara followed swiftly.

Naruto sighed''Brought em''

Itachi came from the shadows''Come Sasuke i told you a week ago iama be comming''

_Flashback_

_Itachi had pinned Sasuke against the wall his knee on his groan''You love me?'' Sasuke nodded moaning slightly''I love you'' Itachi''Hate me..''Sasuke stared at Itachi and shook his head''No'' Itachi eyes widden,Sasuke locked eyes with him''Come with me..''_

_Itachi sighed''I'll come for you..''_

_''LIER''_

_Itachi kissed Sasuke locking fingers with him''I promise''_

_Flash back Over_

Sasukes eyes widden Itachi kept his promise he looked at Naruto and then at Itachi,and walked over to Itachi,Naruto bit his bottom lip''Yo-you better come vist!'' Sasuke nodded ''I will..i promise'' Sasuke looked at Gaara''Bastard keep naruto out of trouble'' Gaara sneered''Will do''

And with that Itachi and Sasuke left.

Naruto saw Gaara and kissed his lips,Gaara froze up of stone.

''AHH''

Naruto started tapping on Gaara''Gaara? Gaara you ok?!'' Naruto bit his lip and looked down ''Sakura and Ino told me you loved me..iam iam sorry this was a mistake'' Naruto was about to run off till Gaara grabbed his wrist and pulled him back,His voice still deep and demonic like puberty but to Naruto it was sexy..he thinks.''Iam sorry..I was suprised''

Naruto eyes widden in hope,Gaara looked down''You dont know how long i waited for this''He wrapped his arms around Naruto pulling him close and kissing him deeply,Naruto eyes slowly shut kissing him back passionatly gripping his shirt'Maybe this is why..Sakura was so ugly.. to me'

Sakura sneezed behind the tree''What the hell who's talking about me?'' Ino smiled and shushed Sakura''Shut up its getting good''Sakura and Ino were spying on Naruto and Gaara''What we love more then Sasuke is a good yaoi..''

HAhAHAHAHA Naruto and Gaara pulled apart and looked at the bush with a werid look Gaara still holding Naruto.

''What the hell?''

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!

**Review and i know i hate oneshots but ha i wanted to do one love you guys!**


End file.
